Just a little more love
by bridjet
Summary: RÉÉCRITE. Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Gabrielle Williams, une moldue dangereusement fan de Harry Potter, attéri à Poudlard par mégarde? Elle devient une Potter, emménage avec les maraudeurs et chamboule tout voyons! SB/OC avec un fond de JP/LE et RL/OC
1. Everytime we touch

**Bla-Bla de Bee**

Salut chers lecteurs et lectrices. Tout d'abord, si j'avais écrit Harry Potter, je serais sur une plage des Caraïbes à me faire dorlotter par des BG en maillots de bain :). Alors c'est ma première fanfiction alors ne vous gênez pas pour me dire quoi améliorer. L'idée vient entièrement de mon imagination. Je vais peut-être changer de point de vue pendant l'histoire mais je vais l'indiquer et une dernière chose; je prendrais pas mal de temps pour poster , c'est que j'ai des études à suivre . **J'avais laissé tomber cette fic, mais je m'y suis remise pour le temps des fêtes en commençant par une réécriture. J'espère que vous allez aimer! Sinon, c'est pas du Shakespeare mais si vous aimez, laisser un petit mot!**

Enjoy!

Moi, Gabrielle Williams, un mystère de la nature. Il n'y a que moi qui me connaisse entièrement, et encore ! Bien sure que j'avais de très bons amis. Je connais ma meilleure amie, Clémence, depuis que je suis haute comme trois pommes et elle ne connais qu'une infiniment petite partie de moi.

Ça peut paraître stupide et puéril, mais j'ai toujours voulu faire les chose différemment. À la maternelle, j'étais celle qui gaffais toujours. C'étais en quelque sorte ma façon d'attirer l'attention des autres. J'étais celle qui a « accidentellement » avalé de la peinture en gouache, qui a soigné l'ordinateur de la classe quand il a soit disant attrapé le « cancer du clavier » et une « tumeur à la puce électronique », qui ne voulait jamais prendre sa sieste en même temps que les autres et qui a heurté l'enseignante avec un râteau alors qu'on jouait avec les feuilles d'automne.

Au primaire, je travaillais et étudiais pour avoir de bonnes notes. Dès que j'ai appris à lire, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres. J'avais déjà lu du Charles Dickens en CE2 et j'aimais me comparer à Matilda. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà vu ou lu ce livre. C'est un roman de Roald Dahl qui raconte l'histoire d'une petite fille qui apprend à lire toute seule et qui est très précoce. Au début de l'école secondaire, j'étais tranquille, myope et nulle en sport.

J'ai aussi lu les Harry Potter. LE roman le plus marquant du siècle, que dis-je, du millénaire ! J'étais, et suis toujours, une Potteriomane et une Siriusblackolique. Et oui, Sirius est mon personnage préféré dans tout l'univers d'Harry Potter (Nda : Ça vous étonne hein?). Nah mais est-ce qu'un humain normal peut-être d'une si grande beauté? C'est tout bonnement impossible! Je crois que même Apollon ne lui arriverais pas à la cheville! Harry Potter était en quelque sorte, vous savez, ce rêve auquel on n'osait pas trop croire. Quand j'ai eu onze ans, j'ai été hyper déçue de ne pas recevoir de lettre de Poudlard. J'ai du m'avouer que la magie n'existait finalement peut-être pas.

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard, au court de ma quatrième, que j'ai totalement changée. C'était durant mes vacances en Italie (Nda: Le pays du shoppiing!). Une amie, qui m'est maintenant indispensable, m'a fait voir…la vie. Elle m'a montrée comment faire la fête, se lâcher et prendre du bon temps. Elle m'a changée et a changé ma vie.

Et c'est elle qui m'a montré mon vrai moi; insouciante, impulsive, courageuse (j'ai sauvé mon poisson rouge de la noyade!), un peu rebelle (ça dépend des jours), généreuse (pas trop quand même) mais surtout plus confiante en moi

… Okay, il faut bien que je me l'avoue, je suis carrément la plus rebelle de la classe (C'est pas parce que j'ai établi un record d'heures de retenue en un mois que ça veut dire que je suis rebelle!), je suis tout aussi stupide (j'ai déjà essayé de me souler aux chocolats à la liqueur, ça vous donne une petite idée...) et je cours après les problèmes (je me suis battue avec la plus grosse *** de la classe, que dis-je, de l'école, parce que j'ai insulté la couleur de son gloss…Elle étais plus très belle à voir après c'être prise un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre en sang, MWOUAHAHAHA!)

Le plus grand changement étais principalement physique. Quoi que je me trouve toujours totalement banale, Claire m'a offert une correction au laser (ses parents baignent dans l'argent) et j'ai dû laisser tomber mes affreuses lunettes qui masquaient mes yeux. En fait, je crois que mes yeux sont la seule chose que j'aime vraiment chez moi; ils étaient…soit mauves, soit turquoises! Ils ne changaient pas vraiment de couleur en fait, mais il y a de la pigmentation rouge (grand-papa albinos) qui s'ajoute parfois à la couleur turquoise ce qui donnait un mauve bizarre. Mes cheveux, ou plutôt ma tignasse, étaient châtains. Indomptables, c'est le cas de le dire! Le matin, j'avais besoin d'au moins 15 bonnes minutes de brossage intense pour les rendre présentables. Parfois, je me dis que je ferais mieux de les couper, mais j'hésite trop à couper ma longue chevelure qui a quand même pris 10 ans de ma vie à entretenir. J'avais nettement grandi durant les vacances et Claire m'avais obligée à prendre des cours de danse avec elle (quoi que j'ai finalement aimé ça).

« BIIP,BIIP,BIIP »  
Satané réveil! J'utilise toute mon énergie vitale restante pour prendre ce réveil et le balancer sur la porte de ma chambre où il va se fracasser. Ma mère arrive, sûrement alertée par le boucan.

- Encore un réveil de détruit! Gabyyy! Je risque de faire faillite avec tous les réveils que tu me fais acheter!

- Mmmhgrm (baragouinement incompréhensible de ma part)

- Allez, lève-toi!

Pourquoi diable ma mère ne pourrait pas être comme les mères normales qui demandent à leur fille ce qu'elles veulent manger? Alors qu'elle sort de mon sanctuaire, je me décide à bouger; d'abord le petit orteil, puis les pieds, les jambes, les mains et finalement la tête. Quand j'arrive enfin à ma salle de bain, j'entreprends mon brossage matinal. Même avec du démêlant «L'Oréal Kids», mes cheveux restent emmêlés! Nah mais, ils devraient peut-être rectifier leur publicité à la con! « Vos cheveux sont emmêlés? Essayez le tout nouveau Démèle-noeud. Il va des petits nœuds aux…gros nœuds!» Mais qu'est-ce que la fille a l'air conne quand elle dit ça!

Je finis de me préparer en marmonnant dans ma barbe des vengeances plus extravagantes les unes que les autres et descend prendre mes céréales. Évidement, mon frère, Jeff, est déjà parti.

- Tiens, fit-elle en me lançant le journal, ça égaillera peut-être ta journée vu que tu commences en Littérature.

Ça c'est…weird. Comment sait-elle que je commence en Littérature?

- Ehh! T'as fouillé dans ma chambre! m'écriais-je alors que l'ampoule s'illuminais au dessus de ma tête.

- Euhh, nooon, répondit-elle candidement, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça?

Qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour mériter une mère pareille (à force de lire Harry Potter, je commence à jurer en langage magique!)? Enfin bon, je termine de manger en lisant le journal…qui parle entièrement de la sortie d'Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort. Et oui, aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour, le jour H (pour Harry Potter), le jour S (pour sortie), le jour 7 (pour le septième tome), le jour…bon je me la ferme. Et devinez quoi? François (mon libraire) a accepté de me le vendre à midi. J'espère juste que la police ne me prendra pas…Hahaha! Nah, mais c'est que j'aime prendre des risques et manipuler les gens!

J'arrive à l'arrêt d'autobus et vois Lucas attendant dans l'abribus. Mon petit Lucas préféré, mon confident, meilleur ami, partenaire en Biologie (merci mon dieu, il remonte bien ma moyenne!) et aussi dragueur compulsif (enfin, sauf avec moi, il sait qu'il risquerait de se retrouver à l'hôpital. Moi? Agressive? Bien sur que noon!). Je me dirige vers lui et m'assoies à côté de lui.

- Hey, le saluais-je, morose.

- Salut Gab! me répondit-il joyeusement, Ça va?

- C'est la rentrée, on commence avec un double cours de Littérature en compagnie de McKinnon et tu OSES me demander si je vais bien? Demandais-je avec une expression légèrement menaçante.

- On reprend, ok? fit-il, Ça va? Reprit-il en souriant.

Arf! Le con!

- Très bien et toi? Répondis-je cette fois-ci en essayant de chasser mon envie soudaine de l'étrangler.

- Parfait! Tu apprends vite, ironisa-t-il alors qu'on montais dans le bus.

Une fois à l'école, on sort vite nos affaires de Littérature parce que…la cloche vient juste de sonner et qu'on est en retard au premier cours de l'année scolaire et que McKinnon va nous harceler avec ça tout le reste de l'année. On arrive, essoufflés, devant le local 115. Je frappe à la porte en me préparant mentalement à recevoir le courroux du prof (autrement dit, une bonne heure de colle le samedi matin )

- Tiens, tiens! Williams. Vous nous honorez de votre compagnie? Ce sera…

- Oui, le refrain habituel :…une heure de colle, Samedi prochain, le coupais-je, Épargnez-nous d'entendre votre détestable voix! Fis-je en passant devant lui alors que le reste de la classe rigolais.

- Ça vous fera une demi-heure de plus, dit-il avec un sourire victorieux.

- Vous savez pourquoi je m'en fout? Non, sûrement pas, fis-je sans me retourner vers lui pour autant, parce que vous me garderez toute la matinée de toute façon.

- Bouuuuhhouu! I'm a pore lonesome Cow-boy, chantonne Lucas à travers ses sanglots artificiels.

- Ouais bah Lucky Luke il a pas de retenue! Ça prouve votre favoritisme! Vous allez enlever cette retenue ou je vous dénonce au Directeur! Dans tes fesses vieillard, ajoutais-je en un murmure assez haut pour qu'il entende.

- ASSEZ! Cria-t-il, Allez à votre place ! Vos parents entendront parler de votre comportement exécrable!

- Ça va, pas la peine de péter un câble pour ça!

- À votre place! »

Après cet échange fructueux, qui,en passant, m'a valu deux retenue, je partais m'asseoir à ma place, dans le fin fond de la classe, isolée de tous (geste dramatique de la main). Enfin, j'avais au moins un BG à mater devant moi… Alex (soupiir d'admiration) et non ce n'est pas de l'infidélité envers Sirius! Alex n'était pas aussi bien que lui mais il était pas mal, vraiment pas mal. Grand, brun avec des yeux verts (ressoupir). Quinze minutes plus tard, je m'ennuyais déjà. Puis, j'ai reçu une note d'Alex et on a continué à s'envoyer des messages jusqu'à ce que McKinnon nous y prenne… Je sens que j'aurais droit à une série d'autres retenues.

« Alors, qu'avons-nous cette fois? Demande-t-il. »

Il va le lire à voix haute! Quel gros con!

- Salut p'tite brune, commence-t-il, Hello boy.  
- Ça va, tu vas pas t'endormir?  
- Oui ça va si on considère que je ne vais peut-être pas pouvoir survivre au carnage de Lord McKinnon.  
- Noooon, pas toi aussi! Je vais me retrouver seul! Ne me laisse paaaas!  
- ZZzzzz...  
- Gab? GABRIELLE!  
- Hehehe  
- Tu te payes ma tête! Traîtresse!  
- Je n'irais pas jusque là…  
- Je crois que Cyrano-à-la-noix regarde par-là.  
- Ça rime! »

Merde! ESPECE DE (BIIB)! VA TE FAIRE (BIIP) (BIIB)! SALE GROS (BIIIPP)! TA MÈRE DEVAIT VRAIMENT ÊTRE UNE SACRÉ (CENSURÉE) POUR AVOIR UN FILS COMME TOI!

Ah, je me sens tellement mieux!

…

Est-ce une impression, ou tout le monde me regarde?

…

« Non, c'est pas vraiment une impression Gabrielle…me répond Alex en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.»

Cyrano a de la vapeur qui lui sort des oreilles, Cyrano a une veine qui palpe dangereusement sur ses tempes (qui, au passage, me rappelle celle de Vernon), Cyrano éclate :

- Petite insolente! Au bureau du proviseur! Dès que vous verrez votre frère, vous saurez que vous êtes arrivée! EXÉCUTION!

- Okay, okay, tentais-je de le calmer.

Je pris un crayon de ma trousse et me levai. Je m'arrête au bureau d'Alex.

- Appelle-moi, fis-je malicieusement en écrivant mon numéro de portable sur sa main.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, m'assure-t-il en souriant.

Puis je sort de la classe et me dirige vers le bureau du principal…et je vois, effectivement, mon frère. Comment il fait ce prof? Il est peut-être voyant? Du genre Trelawney? Non, je commence à devenir parano. Quoi que…

Après ma charmante matinée (Histoire et Maths, le destin s'acharne sur moi!) Je sors de l'école en compagnie de Lucas et de Clémence (vraiment, cette fille est trop calome et gentille, il faut bien que quelqu'un rattrape pour elle, même si à mon avis j'en rattrape dix comme elle). Nous marchions en dégustant de bons burgers de chez McDonald (Nda: ta ra ta ta ta, McDonald, c'est ça que j'aime :D!) pour aller à la boutique de François J'étais excitée comme une puce et sautillais partout.

- On se croirait dans un film de James Bond, dit soudainement Lucas. Il a dû deviner, par nos regards perplexes, qu'on ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, car il continua, Mais oui, Gabrielle, c'est la James Bond girl et nous, on est ses acolytes qui surveillent ses arrières!

- What the hell? Demandais-je. Je me demande pourquoi on ne t'a pas encore envoyé dans une asile ...  
- Parce que je te manquerais trop Gaby, fit sagement Lucas pendant que Clém toussotait bruyamment. »

Dix secondes plus tard, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rouvrir sa gueule :

- Et en plus, on a chacun un burger DOUBLE, avec DEUX tranches de pain et DEUX boulettes de viande ! s'exclame-t-il tout excité.

- Ouiii Lucas, répondis-je, et en plus, il est midi vingt-deux.

- Ohhhhh, fit-il, On fait un vœux! continua-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- ...T'as pas vraiment fait un vœux ? questionna Clémence en le regardant de travers.

- …

Nous arrivâmes sans problème et je pus acheter mon livre adoré. En revenant, j'ai foncé dans trois personnes et failli me faire renverser par un autobus. J'étais trop occupée à regarder la couverture, mais je suis toujours en vie.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on arrivait à l'école. La cloche allait sonner dans cinq minutes alors on s'est dépêchés de prendre nos livres. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je jetais un coup d'œil au dernier tome. Sur la première page, une phrase seule et sans amis traînait :

« Ne pas tourner cette page avant minuit, les conséquences en seront catastrophiques. »

Eh bien, un défi de plus à relever, quoi qu'on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça un défi!

Je tourne la page et je me sens attirée, comme si je tombais dans un gouffre sans fond, puis, je heurtes le sol. Où suis-je ? Bon sang, je me retrouve au milieu de nulle part comme ça, grâce à une note dans un livre ? Je regarde autour de moi, je découvre que mes valises et mon sac à main m'ont accompagnés dans cette balade. Je ne comprends plus rien! Je vois que je suis dans un parc, autour, il y a un château, un lac et une forêt. Et il fait un froid de canard! Bon sens, il ne fait jamais si froid en septembre! Une minute... j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu... Mais je me rappelle pas où j'ai déjà vu ça... Bon, je sors mon portable de mon sac et cherche un signal, assise sur mes valises.

- Cela ne sert à rien Miss. Les objets moldus ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard à moins d'être ensorcelés, me dit quelqu'un.

- Ha ha wharf! Vous êtes drôle vous ! fis-je sans lever les yeux vers mon interlocuteur.

- Ehem…Je dois avouer, Mademoiselle, que votre humour me dépasse, continu-t-il.

Je daignais enfin lever les yeux vers cet inconnu, qui, même si je ne voulais pas me donner de faux espoirs, me rappelais bien quelqu'un.

- OH-MY-GOSH! m'écriais-je, Vous ressemblez trop à Dumbledore dans Harry Potter!

- C'est fort bien possible puisque je suis Dumbledore, répond-t-il humblement. Malheureusement, je ne connais pas d'Harry Potter, mais il y a bien un James Potter qui étudie à Poudlard et qui, en passant, vous ressemble étrangement.

- Sans déconner, commençais-je un peu troublée par tant de coïncidences. Elle est où la caméra cachée ou je ne sais quoi? Fis-je en croisant les bras.

- Je crains, mademoiselle, que ce ne soit pas une plaisanterie, si c'est bien ce que vous insinuez.

- Mais…mais c'est impossible! Dis-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Je suis née en 1993 et vous, continuais-je le pointant du doigt, vous êtes des personnages fictifs dans un livre! Ce château, ce lac, cette forêt et tout ce qui va avec aussi!

- J'ai bien peur de ne plus vous suivre, répondit-il. Mais allons dans mon bureau, pour clarifier tout ça. »

Je l'ai donc suivi, sans dire un mot. La seule idée que je soit à Poudlard, qui plus est au temps des maraudeurs, me rendait béate. J'observais, au passage, des fantômes, des armures qui bougent et des tableaux parlants ce qui répondit à ma question «Suis-je vraiment à Poudlard?»

Dans ma tête, mille et une questions se bousculaient pour franchir mes lèvres. Comment ai-je atterri ici? Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il dit que je ressemblais à James? Et comment ma valise a atterri avec moi? Comme si cet événement était prévu…

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par notre arrivée devant son bureau : complètement différent des films et exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans son bureau. La dite personne jouait avec un des nombreux objets disposés sur le bureau de Dumby.

- James? Demande Dumbledore. Déjà là?

- Hello Professeur! Et toi aussi, fit-il en me désignant.

Un long silence se fit brusquement. Un silence plein de questions et d'étonnement, plein de surprise et de sentiments. Quelle excitation je ressentis à l'idée de vraiment faire partie de la famille Potter! Eh oui; une ressemblance frappante nous unissait: moi en version garçon, plus grande, avec des lunettes, des yeux noisette et des cheveux légèrement plus foncés. On avait les mêmes traits du visages. Et quand j'y pense, j'ai toujours eu les cheveux ébouriffés. Le souffle court, je me repris:

- Gabrielle Williams, fis-je au bout d'un instant en lui tendant la main et en lui souriant chaleureusement.

- James Potter, répondit-il.

- C'est exeptionnel! Quelle ressemblance...

- Ça veut dire quoi, Professeur? le questionnais-je. Est-ce que nous avons des...liens de parenté? continuais-je en essayant de masquer l'excitation dans ma voix.

- Hmm... Nous pourrions faire des recherches dans l'arbre génealogique des Potter, mais il me semblerait que cet arbre soit en croissance constante, je déduirais donc de votre code génétique correspondant que oui.

- ... J'ai une soeur? se questionna alors James.  
(Je me tappe le front tant sa stupidité est grande)

- Nooooon James, juste un membre de ta famille de plus!

- Enfin il est clair que vous devrez changer votre nom de famille pour Potter, nous ne voudrions pas que le ministère de la magie ait vent de cette histoire. Vous direz donc que vous êtes une cousine éloignée qui vient d'Amérique, bien?

- C'est parfait! Acceptais-je aussitôt.

J'adore. Ma. Nouvelle. Vie.

- Bien, repris Dumbledore, maintenant, règlons quelques détails de dernière minute. Tout d'abord, vous emménagerez dans le dortoir de votre cousin puisque c'est le dernier qui ne soit pas plein.

- Mais euhhhh! Le coupa James, C'est une fille!

- Excellente déduction Sherlock! Le raillais-je. Alors qu'il prenait une expression offusquée.

- Biensur James, je ne doute pas de votre capacité à vous adapter à la situation. Peut-être même que cela ammènera du bon, qui sait? Nous explique Dumbledore alors que James se renfrogne.

- Mais euhm...je n'ai aucune connaissance du monde de la magie et je ne possède rien qui pourrait m'aider à en prendre connaissance, fis-je remarquer.

- Cela devrait se régler assez facilement miss. Je crois que vous auriez beaucoup à apprendre des «Maraudeurs», c'est bien ainsi qu'on vous nomme?

- Oui professeur, répondit James avec un sourire malicieux.

- Très bien alors puisque les vacances de Noël débutent dans deux semaines, je vous demanderais, à vous monsieur Potter et à ceux de vos amis qui restent à Poudlard, de passer ces trois semaines de congé à aider miss Gabrielle. Je vais tenter de me procurer une potion qui facilite l'apprentissage, mais je nous vous promet rien. Donc vous suivrez les deux dernières semaines en temps qu'observatrice, mais vous allez remettre les travaux théoriques requis. Puis, les Maraudeurs vous aiderons en vous donnant les notions de base. C'est clair?

- Oui professeur, répondons-nous en même temps, en faisant le salut militaire et en souriant.

- Finalement, je crois que vous pourrez repasser dans deux heures environ pour que je vous donne les papiers officiels, votre baguette, quelques livres et les articles scolaires dont vous aurez besoin. Votre uniforme devrais arriver dans quelques jours.

- Parfait, lui répondis-je, pendant ce temps…

- Oui, donc James restera avec vous et vous fera découvrir les alentours. Qu'en dite- vous?

- No problemo.

- Oh et une dernière chose : n'oubliez pas que vous êtes maintenant Gabrielle Potter.

- Biensur, répondis-je sérieusement.

- Si le ministère apprend que vous venez d'un livre, vous êtes dans la… compote jusqu'au cou. Je vais me charger des documents officiels au-cas-où on vous en demanderais. Vous direz que vos parents souhaitaient la meilleure éducation pour vous et qu'ils vous on envoyée chez votre oncle éloigné, finit-il sans fausse modestie.

- Pardon professeur, je crois que j'ai mal compris...vous n'avez pas dit qu'elle vient d'un livre? s'écris James.

- Vous avez bien entendu , répondit simplement Dumbledore.»

Sur ce, nous sortons du bureau sans un mot de plus.

« Désolée que tu doives rester avec moi, tu as sûrement mieux à faire, dis-je légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Mais non, ne dit pas de bêtises, je vais te présenter mes amis enfin seulement Sirius, les autres sont en cours, Rémus et Peter ont refusé de faire semblant que leur grand-mère...ehm laisse faire... Après tout, on est cousins et t'as l'air sympa. Puis j'aimerais bien comprendre comment ce fait-il que tu viennes...d'un livre?

- Comment dire... En fait je viens du monde moldu tel qu'il sera dans plusieurs années. Dans mon monde, les sorciers n'existent réellement pas...du moins c'est ce que je croyais avant d'acheter un bestseller qui parle d'un héros de votre monde. Lorsque j'ai ouvert le livre, je me suis sentie absorbée et je me suis retrouvée ici.

- ... Wow.

- Ouaip...

- Alors...tu connais déjà notre monde?

- J'en sais beaucoup plus long que tu ne peux t'imaginer, Cornedrue, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'oeil alors qu'il était bouche bée.

- Tu..tu, tu sais?

- Eh ouais p'tit gars!

La discussion continua de cette façon alors que nous étions devant le portrait de la grosse dame. J'étais dos au portrait alors qu'on entrait (Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites ; qui est assez con pour faire ça. Je vous annonce que je le suis)

«Attention à la – James n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je tombais à cause d'une marche.»

Je tenais une grosse valise et une petite alors que James avais les autres ce qui veut dire que les valises ont revolé dans la salle en tombant par terre et en s'ouvrant alors que je poussais un petit cri.

Je me relevait en me massant le crâne alors que James accourrait vers moi et qu'un autre gars commençais à ramasser mes affaires.

« Je vais bien, répondis-je à la question muette de James.

Je me relevais pour aller ramasser toutes mes belles affaires éparpillées dans la salle.

- Salut mec, entendis-je James dire à l'inconnu.

- Tu m'as ramené quelqu'un! Ohh Jamesie, j'étais sur qu'un jour tu dépasserais l'âge mental de 2 ans, fit l'inconnu que j'identifiais comme étant Sirius Black. Encore plus beau que je n'aurais pu me l'imaginer, mais je mentionnerais pas ce fait à voix haute, jamais!

- Désolé Sir' celle-là, n'ose même pas l'approcher, répondit James.

- Quel égoïste, je croyais que j'étais ton meilleur ami et qu'on se partageais tout! Fit-il d'un air peiné.

- Non Sirius, ni toi ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Ohhh que non!

- Euhh, je suis toujours là James, dis-je à mon nouveau cousin.

- Oui, donc Patmol, je te présente Gabrielle Potter; ma cousine éloignée.

- Salut, lui fis-je.

- Tu…tu as une cousine?

- Ehem, oui, c'est tout nouveau. Elle vient d'Amérique.

- Ahh, je suppose que tu veux mon autographe? Dit Sirius en s'adressant à moi avec un air charmeur que j'aurais apprécié s'il n'avait pas eu cet orgueil. Comme réponse, je lui envoie un regard du genre « T'es pas bien ou quoi? » en haussant un sourcil (Oui, moi je suis vraiment capable de faire ça, c'est génial non?). Puis je me décidais à lui répondre quelque chose :

- Tu veux pas plutôt que je regarde si y a pas un médicament contre l'orgueil? Je crois que les labo avancent bien dans leurs recherches.

- Euuhh, non merci.

- Bienn.

- Alors maintenant, allez porter mes affaires, intimais-je aux garçons.

- On peut pas monter dans le dortoir des filles, me dis Sirius.

- Elle va vivre avec nous Sirius, répondit James alors que j'avais ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Le regard de Sirius se transforma en un regard légèrement machiavélique.

- N'y pense MÊME PAS! Dis-je en pointant le torse de Sirius.

- Quoiii? Fit-il candidement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas fouiller dans mes affaires quelqu'en soit la raison! NI, ajoutais-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, dans mes tiroirs de sous vêts.! Il se renfrogna…

- J'aime beaucoup ta cousine Jamesie, dit-il un peu ironiquement.

- Pas trop quand même! Avisa-t-il Sirius alors que je soupirais »

Ils finissent de monter mes valises en 5 minutes (c'est qu'ils sont musclés!)

« Bon, on fait quoi pendant les deux prochaines heures? Questionne James.

- Mais quelle question! Répondis-je, On va à Pré-au-Lard! »

**Et rappellez-vous: une fic avec des reviews est une fic heureuse :p**

Merci d'avoir lu!


	2. Clumsy

**Bla-bla de Bee**

**Voila, j'ai modifié aussi ce chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci encore pour toutes les reviews, ça aide beaucoup ****!**

« P…pardon? s'écrièrent James et Sirius en même temps.

- Est-ce que c'est une manie chez les sorciers de bégayer? Demandais-je, On va à Pré-au-lard traîner en attendant d'aller voir Dumby.

Ils affichent soudain un air décontracté raté et Sirius me répond :

- Pff…et comment tu vas y aller? En volant peut-être? Hahaha!

- Ha ha ah! Répondit James, piètre acteur.

- Heuu non, par le passage de la sorcière borgne, duuhh! Fis-je en les regardant comme s'ils étaient des attardés mentaux (pas qu'ils ne le sont pas…).

- D'accord, ta cousine, James, est une voyante parce que connaître des passages du château alors qu'elle n'y est jamais venue c'est…impossible, nous dit Sirius.

- Ah et si tu veux, je te monterai la salle sur demande, c'est une salle qui n'apparaît que quand on en a besoin et quand …

- Oui, c'est très intéressant mais là, on ferait mieux d'y aller parce qu'on aura pas le temps sinon, nous rappela James qui était, je pense en manque d'affection...

On cavale à travers le château durant un bon cinq minutes. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux je suis à Poudlard. Oui, c'est mieux que tout au monde, mais est-ce que je suis vraiment prête à laisser tomber ma vie d'avant pour rester ici? La réponse est oui bien évidemment, mais ça ne devrait pas être aussi facile de trancher! J'aime mes amis, mes parents, mon école, mais je crois que je dois leur dire aurevoir parce que je vois pas de manière d'y retourner... Enfin bon, j'essuie une larme solitaire de ma joue et nous entrons dans un passage.

Dans le petit passage sombre on tombe sur…

« Remuuuuuuuus! Tu me trompes! s'écrit James en faisant un geste dramatique de la main.

Effectivement, Remus Lupin (d'après ce que j'ai entendu) pelottait, occupait ou tout simplement divertissait une jeune fille naïve qui devait avoir mon âge. Moi-même, je fût choquée. Je pensais que c'était un saint!

- Mais meeeerde! Vous pouvez arrêter de me coller au (Nda : Pardonnez-moi) cuuuuuul! Dit le pauvre assiégé en essayant de détacher James qui le tenait par le pied en pleurant à chaudes larmes de crocodile. Vous allez me faire chier même dans mes seuls moments sans vouuus?

- Disouléé papaaa…firent-ils en même temps avec des expressions coupables d'enfants à qui on fait la morale.

Mais chhuiiis làà moi aussi! On n'oublie PAS Gabrielle Wil…Potter!

- Boon, c'est pas que ta compagnie m'est déplaisante…Rémus mais on est légèrement pressés, alors…fis-je pour me faire remarquer.

- Mais! T'es quii toi!

Très…charmant.

- Gabrielle Potter mon p'tit gars! »

(Grooos blanc)

« Heiiiiiin?

- Bahh, Gabrielle.

- Bon, Rémus ne pose auucune question et souhaite lui la bienvenue fit-il pour lui-même,…Bienvenue à toi personne ayant un lien génétique avec un babouin malade mental pervers sur les bords du nom de James, me dit-il avec un sourire.

- C'est sensé être gentil? Demande James.

- C'est la vérité, lui répondit Rémus sur un ton d'évidence.

- Bonnn, on peut y aller maintenaaaaaant? Heiin?Hein!

- Ouii Gabrichouuu, me répond Sirius avec entrain.

- Pas de ça avec moi, fis-je avec dédain. Non mais!

- D'accoooord….

Ah, il se plie déjà à ma volonté, c'est bien ça!

- Bon, tu viens Lyra, dit Rémus.

- Apparemment, ladite Lyra en avais marre d'être ignorée alors elle est partie, leur fis-je remarquer.

- Suuper! Merci les mecccs! Maintenant chuis comme genre style obligééééé d'aller avec vooouuus.

(Regard suuper croche envers Remus)

Je fais mine d'ignorer ce dernier commentaire et poursuivait ma route vers la liberté…

- Euh..Dites, on arrive bientôt?

- En fait, répondit James, on est sensé être arrivés depuis cinq bonnes minutes sauf si Sirius c'est trompé de chemin et a pris celui de gauche au lieu de celui de droite, mais il ne ferait jamais ça pas vrai Sirius?

- Ehem, fit-it en desserrant sa cravate, nooon, tentât-il.

- Quoiiii? Ai-je rugit.

- Ce…C'était pas à gauche? T'es sur James? Gasp!

- Oui.

Donc pendant tout le chemin du retour, je coursais Sirius…Enfin arrivés devant le toboggan derrière le passage de la sorcière borgne, nous prîmes le passage de droite.

- HONEYDUCKES ME VOILAAA! m'écriais-je, OUIIIIII!

Ce fût à la hauteur de mes attentes (j'en ai les yeux qui brillent, Snif). Le paradis du chocolat! C'est après avoir fait dépenser 15 gallions de sucreries à ces braves gens que je consentis à quitter le temple du sucre (seulement à regarder la vitrine, un diabétique en tomberait dans le coma!)

- Gabrielle? m'appela Remus alors qu'on était assis aux Trois Balais.

- Oui?

- Je sais que le chocolat est une bonne friandise, mais…

- Euhh…come on! Le chocolat c'est une religion pas une vulgaire friandise!

- Mais, reprit-il, ce n'est PAS une raison pour t'accrocher à la porte de Honeyduckes et ne plus vouloir la lâcher. C'était très gênant! Et on ne se lèche pas les doigts en public! Continua-t-il en me donnant une petite tape sur la main alors que je venais de finir une tablette de choco format géant.

- Mes pecs ressemblent à ça, se vanta Sirius en dépliant le papier qui ornait la tablette de chocolat.

- Mais bien sur Sirius, on y croit tous…

- Je te montrerais au dortoir, dit-il en agitant ces sourcils.

(Soupir d'exaspération du reste de la table)

- C'est bientôt l'heure, dit James en se levant, On ferait mieux d'y aller.

- On passera par la cabane hurlante si ça ne dérange personne, fis-je en regardant Remus.

- Non, bien sur, répondit-il.

« J'ai effectivement trouvé une potion pour vous aider, me dit Dumbledore.

- Vous voulez dire pour rattraper les autres?

- Oui. C'est un sort qui fera que votre cerveau aura les mêmes propriétés qu'un éponge et il retiendra presque tout ce que vous lirez. Une fois par jour avant de vous coucher, vous en prendrez une gorgée.

- Une deuxième Hermione Granger en gros? Ouais! Je vais être une SUPERWOMAN! Yeahh!

- ?

- Laissez tomber…

- Donc, voici vos livres, votre matériel scolaire, vos papiers de naissance, d'immigration, ect.. Pour votre baguette, je viendrais vous chercher dans quelques jours pour vous amener l'acheter et acheter votre uniforme, bien?

- Oui, tout est bon, merci beaucoup pour tout monsieur!

- C'et tout naturelle mademoiselle, je transfert toutes vos affaires directement à votre dortoir. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis.

- Merci encore et bonne journée!

- Attendez, j'oubliais..

- Oui?

- Bienvenu à Poudlard Miss Potter, me dit-il chaleureusement.

- Merci, Professeur, répondis-je avec un sourire.

***

- Alors? Me demande James, Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ce cher vieux Dumby?

- Que chuis maintenant une SUPERWOMANNNN! (Là on entend la chanson de Smallville en background « Somebody saaaavvvee meeee »)

- Gné?

- Faut que j'apprenne tout ce que je sais pas sur la magie...donc tout, lui dis-je désespérée.

- T'inquiète, on va t'aider!

Je lui souris en guise de réponse.

- On va à la salle commune?

- Non, c'est direction la Grande Salle pour dîner.

(Gargouillis de mon ventre)

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée!

En arrivant, James repéra Sirius, Remus et deux autres gars assis à la deuxième table en partant de gauche.

- Alors Jack et Peter? Pas trop déçus d'avoir dû suivre le cours de Binns?

Le dénommé Jack était dans le même style que Sirius, James et Remus. Grand et blond aux yeux noirs.

- Vous êtes troop lâches les gars! S'écria Jack.

- Comment êtes-vous sortis de cours? demandais-je en m'asseyant.

- Moi, j'ai dis que je m'étais foulé la langue en embrassant ma copine, James a prétendu des crampes menstruelles et Remus a dit qu'il venait de recevoir un hibou de sa maman disant que sa grand-mère était morte, me répondit Sirius.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai adoré tes larmes de crocodile Rem, dit James.

- Merci, j'ai beaucoup aimé comment tu te tordais en deux, répondit Remus avec un sourire.

- Éééhh! M'oubliez pas! S'écrie Sirius, J'étais quand même…

- Une seconde, dit Jack, À qui ai-je l'honneur? Fit-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Gabrielle Potter, répondis-je en tendant la main.

- Enchant…Einn?

- Ahhhh…Vous m'énervez, vous, les hommes! Faut TOUJOURS tout vous répéter deux fois et en fin de compte, c'est nous qui parlons trop!

- Ne répond pas Jack, le conseilla Sirius d'un air philosophique, on ne peut rien contre l'intelligence féminine.

- Ohhh! Du Jus de citrouille! J'ai toujours voulu en goûter! Fis-je en me jetant sur le pichet. C'est trop boooonnn!

- Et je retire ce que j'ai dit… continua Sirius.

Après avoir mangé autant de brownies que possible, on se lève pour partir…

BANG! BADABOUM!

…et je venais d'enter encore une fois dans quelqu'un…

- Oh mon dieu! Je suis vraiment désolée! J'ai sali tout ton uniforme! Une chance que tu es une sorcière!

Parce qu'en effet, je venais de persécuter une fille qui tenais son assiette dans ses mains.

- Bon, c'est pas si grave que ça, mais je dois quand même te donner une retenue.

- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès! Dis-je indignée.

- C'est parce que tu ne portes pas d'uniforme!

- Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il m'accompagnerais au Chemin de Traverse dans quelques jours, répondis-je

- Pardon?

- Je viens d'arriver, expliquais-je.

- Et comment t'appelles-tu?

- Gabrielle Potter, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

- QUOI? ENCORE UNE POTTER! Comme si on n'en avait pas déjà assez d'un!

Tous les regards sont maintenant braqués sur nous.

- Crinière rousse et préjugés contre les Potter, tu dois être Lily Evans? J'ai toujours voulu te rencontrer…

- Il ne manquait plus que ça arrive! Qu'ai-je fais au bon dieu pour qu'il m'inflige ça?

- Euhhh…bégayai-je étonnée par cette réaction.

- On va faire un marché, je ne te parle pas et tu ne me parles pas.

- Mais?

Sur ce, elle me bouscule en sortant de la grande salle. Nous sortons juste après elle, laissant derrière nous un gros silence. Je marche dans le couloir d'un pas pressé et agacé. Non, mais! Quel culot! James est peut-être parfois chiant, con, stupide, bête et…j'ai perdu mon point…ahh oui, c'est un bon garçon dans le fond. Même si je ne le connais que depuis trois heures et demi, je suis sure de ce que je dis!

On arrive au dortoir en deux temps, trois mouvements. Tout simplement extraordinaire! Tout aux couleurs des gryffondors. Une télé écran plasma! UN ORDINATEUR? Bref…je dois avoir l'air d'un poisson avec mes yeux exorbités et ma bouche grande ouverte!

- Okay, J'ai fini mon imitation de poisson où est le jacuzzi?

- Faut pas pousser non plus! Me répond James.

- Et où dois-je mettre mes affaires?

- Eummm, vous croyiez qu'il y a assez de place dans l'armoire des objets perdus?

- Biensur, répond Rémus.

- Noooooooooonnn, pas l'armoire des objets perduuuuuuus! S'écrie Sirius en commençant à sangloter à mes pieds. Pas les souvenirs d'Alexa , Lucy, Julie, Sophie, Justine, Anne, Lise…

- On a compris Dom Juan! L'armoire des objets perdus? Questionnais-je alors que Rémus ouvrait une grande armoire d'où il déboula une montagne de sous-vêtements féminins.

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA!

- Voila! Il y a assez de place pour mettre tes affaires non?

- Sûrement pas avant d'avoir désinfecté tout ça à l'eau de Javel et de jeter ces ordures!

- Rémus s'en occupera, dit Sirius remis de sa peine, c'est notre femme de ménage…dit-il à mon égard alors que j'hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

- Je ne suis PAS votre femme de ménage! C'est simplement que…

- Quand il était petit, il faisait le ménage avec sa mère, le coupa James. Cette simple pensée nous fait frissonner James, Sirius et moi. Ah oui! Peter n'est pas dans le même dortoir que les autres. Il est avec Jack (je le plains grandement).

Ils s'affairent autour de l'armoire pendant que j'ouvre mes valises, je sors ma guitare et la place sur mon nouveau lit.

- Tu joues de la guitare! s'écrie Sirius tout excité.

- Biensur! Répondis-je d'un ton suffisant. Mais je fut interrompue par les hurlements de James:

- QUI me l'a volé?

- Mais personne James, répond Rémus, exaspéré.

- Je veux bien t'aider à chercher ce que tu cherches sauf si c'est un trognon de pomme que Lily t'as jeté en première année et que t'as gardé depuis dans une boîte rose depuis.

James rougit puis me dit :

- Alors je ne te le dirais pas!

- C'est un cas désespéré! fis-je remarquer à Sirius et Rémus qui hochent la tête.


End file.
